zvirecil_egendyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Artelyn Rowejnová
Jméno:Artelyn Munková (Rowejnová) unnamed.jpg Artý.png Artý 2.jpg Artý 3.png Artý 4.png Artelyn 2.png Artelyn.png Artelyn 6.png Artelyn 7.png ebd14200265c8c9935d0a6869aa9f5f3.jpg 8eba411f70184e703ba09b672fe7ef53.png bddc3ffcfb4faac64ab615ea8d5e9cba.png c0e037ed780f7e9932d5473ab750d5ea.jpg 6dd5e907030adc4b3c9df353b1bb31b2.png artelyn_by_princesseninka-dapn5o8.jpg Image 1.png untitled_drawing_by_artelynrowejn-dcue4t2.png untitled_drawing_by_artelynrowejn-dczb5xh.png polkununutcvsvřvy.jpg Untitled drawing by artelynrowejn-dd02cjp.png untitled_drawing_by_artelynrowejn-dd195dm.png untitled_drawing_by_artelynrowejn-dd0tund.png Dcyfabv-f091de9c-84a3-4fda-86d9-599d63f8f7b2.jpg the cuttites.jpg sestry 2.png sestry.png e9389a9b4bbce0a8072aa732609a7c4e.png 38829c8202a76df65966febc9b65da92.png Otec:Takashi Matka:Urara (Luna) Děti:Kate,Erni Sestry:Cherry,Carmen,Becky Sestřenka:Devilisha Bratry:Will,Tiberu Titul:herečka,spěvačka Karma:kladna Narozky:20.dubna Název:the cutiettes,Cuteetes Oblíbené jídlo:palačinky takoyaki (všechni druhi palačinek) Ostatní zajmy:Chipmunkové,Chipettes,Cutees Artelyn jako Chipettes,á já mám svou skupinu Cuteetes Artelin otec otevřel Artelinu kavarnu.A Artelin se stala spěvačkou a cerebritou. A matku poznalá později jako po jménem Luna a potom zjistila že Luna je Urara jeji matka.byla zamilovana do Dannyho a znovu se zamilovala ,jeji láska k Fejlovi. Má sestřenku s červeními vlasy a moc se oni neví.becky je jeji sestra která má ráda dudlik. Becky má přítele Jonnyeho. Cherry má hnedé vlasy a Carmen zas blondaté jako Artelin a Becky. Artelyn je moc překrásná chipmunčí dáma,která se mi líbi. Artelyn byla jen nomální 6 letá školačka,dokud se nešťastnou náhodou transportovála do kouzelného světa Pocketwill.Díky svému novému psovi jménem Oristolf a dala mu jméno Zázrak.Spomocí Zázraka se mohou dostat do Pocketwill a domů.Když je princezna Amy stracená,oba mají za úkol pomoct dětem aby získali zvířecího přitele,najit kapku a dostat zvířecího přítele k němu.A také najít princeznu Amy. Zvladnou to,jiste že. Artelyn 12 leta skolačka čar a kouzel.Velmi roztomilou chut k jídlu aš moc. Artelyn je hlavní hrdínkou serialu Artelyn je to 14tiletá dívka,která vlastní kočku jménem Naa-san díky ní se Artelyn dostává z všemožných problémů a dokonce i vyhrála soutěž o nejlepšího mazlíčka. velký sen:Artelyn měla už od mala jeden velký sen a to stát se profesionální zpěvačkou a celebritou. Artelina rodina:Artelyn žije se svým tátou,který se chce stát kuchařem,a proto si otevře i svou kavárnu,kde Artelyn pomáha s obsluhou,dále s bratrem,který ovšem jezdí do Ameriky a po světe,takže se moc nevídají a nedaleko žije její babička,která je zamilovaná do Fejlyho.Samozřejme nesmíme zapomenout na Artelyna kocoura Naa-sana Artelyn našla jednoho dne leták na nábor do reklamy a ihned se přihlásila.Když došla na oznámené místo,zjístila,že je to nábor pouze pro chlapce.Artelyn se však nevzdala a převlékla se za chlace.Porotou byli slavné celebrity Danny De Lipskí a Fejly Rowejn. Artelyn prošla prvními dvěma koly ale 3 se zjistilo že není chlapec a tak neuspěla.Danny a Fejly jí ale poté pomáhaly v cestě celebrity,a jednoho dne se Artelyn opravdu stala celebritou. Od té doby má koncerty jak s 2 tak i sama.Diváci si ji velmy oblibili. Artelyn byla pořád hladová.Ale nikdo nemůže říct že je ošklivá.Je velmi pěkná ale i veselá.Do shoubi snisu stoupila kvůli Dannymu De Lipskýmu který je populárný a známý spěvák ze skupini Ships.Uvědomí si že je zamilovaná do Fejlyho,ale ze záčatku si to nechve přižnat.no pravda byla pravda.Tak že si uvědomila že nebude celebritou aby se zalíbila Dannymu.,ale kvůli jejím fanouškum . Artelyn je hodně hladová která se chce stát úspěšnou megastar.Jak to vše začalo?Když se Artelyn Munková se zamilovala do krásného Dannyho z velmi populární skupini SHIPS.chtěla mu být porád na blízku tak se chtěla stát megastar..čož se jí povede.Ale potká dalšího pohledného a trochu drzého druhého člena ze SHIPS Fejlyho..Když začně čímdál tim víc trávit času s Fejlym tak vlastně cítí že má radši Fejlyho než Dannyho.A také že se dotohoto zamilovaného trojúherníků připlete Artelinin kamarád z dětství Farks.Který Artelyn furt pronásleduje.. Artelyn má milující rodinu,skvělé kamarády,věrného kocoura Na a k tomu trpí hladem.Co víc si může přát,když toto je její každodenní pohoda?Vše to končí ve chvíli,kdy náhodou zachrání Pana želvu a potká Dannyho,který ji za odměnu daruje lístek na koncert skupiny Ships,kde ho podle všeho potká.Artelyn která se do něho zamilovala,se proto na koncert vydá a i přes počáteční potíže s Fejlym a ochrankou se na neho i dostane.Jenže ouha,Danny a Fejly jsou oni Ships a Artelyn jakožto obyčejná dívka,nemá u Dannyho šanci.Proto se i přes svou nevědomost přes populární svět hudby a idolů rozhodne pro razantní krok-sama se stane idolem! Artelyn:Artelyn bylo 13 let,mladá holka.Velmi hodná odhodlaná.Jednoho dne se vrací domů že školy.A ona zachrání želvu patřící chlapci jménem Danny De Lipski.Ona okamžite je zamilovaná do Dannyho zjistuje že je spěvák,který je s Fejlym Rowejnem součástí popularní duo Ships pro hodnecení ser ozhodla vstoupit i jinde ve světe zábavy aby se stala zpěvačkou.Přes mnohé překážky s pomocí svého kocoura Na-Sana a přátel se podaří získat místo jako umělec.Ale během dalších dlouhich dní Artelyn uvědomí že její citi k Dannymu jsou pryč.A stáva se velmi blízka s Fejlym a uvědomí si že ona je zamilovaná v lásce s ním.A rozvíjí profese,Artelyn bude trénovat se svou kamarádkou Muzuki duo Arti Mika aby jí pomohla,aby nebyla nervozní.Je tu skupina Cobeni a Noellie tři kluci zamilovaly do Artelyn,Fejly a také Danny který začína mít city kní.To je také poněkud žarlivý a smutně videt svého oblíbeného Fejlyho.A konečně bude nový umělec.Dělat vzhled cirrus zpěvák,který uděla cokoli aby vyhrál Artelyn se ničí jeho kariéru.To bude zmítat,mezi těmito třemi chlapci i když to skončí tak že si uvědomí,že chce být s Fejlym.Láska kterou nese je velmi silná,ona se vyzná v lásce k němu.